Talk:James Hudson Jr. (Earth-1610)
Real Name? Jimmy is short for James. James Hudson is the name of Jimmy's adoptive father. Should Jimmy's name be changed to James Hudson, Jr.? This was never mentioned in the book as being his full name. However, logically, technically it is, isn't it? -Balfro 04:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :He isnt never referred to James Hudson in the comic, only as Jimmy. Toxic W ::Exactly, and that's why I'm asking this. Does the naming convention apply to what his name was only stated as or what his name technically is? He wasn't ever called James, so far, but Jimmy isn't a real name. It's short for James. The naming conventions on this site state that full names should be used, like "Benjamin Parker" even though he was only ever called "Ben" in the comics. ::-Balfro 05:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Ben's a mistake I've been meaning to correct. It's the fullest known name. I.e. Jimmy if that's all that's been stated, but James if that's ever stated (even if it's not commonly used). :::--GrnMarvl14 14:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Alright, case closed :) ::::-Balfro 15:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Daken Hey, shouldn't it be mentioned that Jimmy Hudson is the Ultimate Version of Daken??? Jimmy is Wolverine's only known and recognized son and he possesses some of Daken abilities, including his own "metal-like" claws without the need to go through the adamantium insertion process. :That's not really ever been mentioned in comics. You could put it in the trivia section as, "Some fans believe Jimmy to be the Ultimate Universe version of Daken." :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:59, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Real name... again I was wondering... If Jimmy is supposed to be diminutive to James, and his father being James... Making him James Hudson, Jr. (I know the whole thing about he's only named "Jimmy" in the comics)... Wouldn't that make Jimmy Hudson the Ultimate version of Guardian? ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 01:32, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :nah his adoptive father is the Ultimate version of Guardian so.. Jimmy mostly goes in others in Guardian page. Barruca 02:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::But his father isn't Jr., Guardian it is... ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 02:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC) /*Death(Really) */ Should we put that Jimmy Hudson died in the Venomized story, since he is clearly alive in X-men Blue series and so forth according to the solicits, even continuing to issue #30? Shouldn't it just be left alone since a lot of other heroes "die" as well (which we know that they aren't really dead because it's Marvel). Invincibleprime (talk) 16:43, May 27, 2018 (UTC) :The story currently playing out in X-Men: Blue is set before Venomized, and the solicitations for the Search for Jimmy Hudson story arc omitted his assimilation by the Poisons to not spoil it. With that said, for all intents and purposes, Jimmy Hudson is currently dead. :--TMAO (talk) 19:00, May 27, 2018 (UTC)